A Renewed Passion for Life
by Tori Kaiba
Summary: Seto Kaiba finally decides life isn't worth it anymore and jumps from his study window in an attempt to find peace. Now Mokuba learn to go on without his Niisama. Meanwhile, a young woman named Tori comes across a brunette amnesiac she calls Fukachikun...
1. Prologue:  At Peace At Last

_**Hey, Serenity Moonrose here! Welcome to my latest fanfic and my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh multi-chapter fic. Seto Kaiba finally decides life just isn't worth it anymore and launches himself from his study window into the waves below in an attempt to find peace. Mokuba, with the help of Yugi-tachi, must learn to cope with life without his Nii-sama; meanwhile, a young woman named Tori comes across an amnesiac young man whom she comes to call Fukachi-kun (Mysterious Boy). How will Mokuba fair now that the only person who's been by his side all his life, who's protected him and raised him, is gone? Who is Fukachi-kun and can Tori help him remember who he really is and recall the life he left behind?**_

**A Renewed Passion for Life  
Prologue: At Peace at Last**

Seto Kaiba stood solemnly staring out the open window in his study. He listened as the waves crashed against the base of the cliffs below and went over in his mind what he was about to do.

He'd thought about doing this before, just ending it all, the pain, the torment, the loneliness, but he hadn't acted upon it those other times. Mokuba was the only thing keeping him from it, but now, as much as he loved his little brother, it didn't seem to matter anymore.

Yes, he was fed up with everything, everything. Work was as stressful as ever. He was sick of the responsibility, sick of the morons he had to put up with day in and day out, sick of working his tail off all the time, and for what? He had more than enough money to support himself and Mokuba for the rest of their lives. Sure his company had been his pride and joy; he'd worked harder than hell to get it where it was, but now...it just seemed to be more of a burden than anything else.

Working also kept him from spending time with Mokuba. He knew he spent way too much time in his office at work or in his study at home and not enough time with Mokuba. The little boy was his life, the only thing keeping him sane, yet he constantly ignored him and his pleas to take a break, to eat, to get some rest, to just spend some time together as brothers. It was something he'd done far too often and he knew it only too well.

It killed him to know he was hurting Mokuba and even though he tried to break his work habits, he found himself unable to stay away from his laptop for very long. Staying absorbed in his work kept his mind off of the loneliness, the sadness he felt, but it didn't seem to work anymore. Even when he did spend time with Mokuba, he still felt lonely. It bothered him terribly, but he couldn't help it.

He had no friends to speak of even though Yugi continued to try to befriend him. Unfortunately, Seto refused to lower his defenses to let Yugi in. He was too afraid of being hurt even as lonely as he was, nor would his pride let him so much as think of being friends with his rival and group he paled around with.

Lately he'd become even more withdrawn from them and from Mokuba. He was doing it on purpose though, to prepare for what he was going to do. He didn't know why he felt he should distance himself from them. It wasn't like it'd make it any easier or that they'd even miss him, except Mokuba of course... and maybe Yugi.

Seto's eyes shifted over to the laptop that sat on his desk. It was open, the notes and plans he'd made for the night displayed on it so Mokuba would know this wasn't a spur of the moment thing and that he'd been planning it all along. Next to the laptop set a hand written note addressed to Mokuba. It wasn't very long, but he knew Mokuba deserved a personal good-bye. He wanted to make sure his little brother understood why he made the decision he did and knew that he loved him.

_Mokuba,_

_Hey kiddo...by the time you find this I'll be with Mom and Dad. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but things have gotten too hard for me now. All I want is to be at peace and there's only one way I can think of to have that. Please don't be angry with me. You've been the only thing keeping me alive and sane all these years, but now...life just doesn't seem worth it anymore no matter how I look at it._

_I hope you'll be able to forgive me one day. I never wanted to leave you alone and in reality I'm not. I know Yugi and his friends will be there for you. Kaiba Corp. will be yours once you're old enough to run it on your own, if you want it, but I'll understand if you don't. Just know that I love you and I'll always be watching over you, Mokie. Good-bye..._

_Seto_

Giving his laptop and the note one final glance, he turned his attention back to the window. This wouldn't be the first time he'd jumped from it. During the time of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, he'd crashed through the glass to escape some of Pegasus' goons and had caught himself, climbing back up. The idiots thought he was dead. This time would be very different...he wouldn't bother trying to save himself. This time...he really wouldn't survive.

He stepped up onto the windowsill, looking down at the water. The moonlight cast a soft glow upon the waves. They held the release he sought from his problems, his worries, his pain, they were his pathway to peace, and they looked so inviting from where he was standing, just beckoning him to let himself fall into their cold embrace.

"Forgive me...Mokuba..." His voice was a mere whisper as he closed his eyes, holding his arms out. "Forgive...me..." He leant forward until he felt his balance vanish and his feet slip from the windowsill.

His chestnut hair ruffled and his trench coat billowed in the air rushing past him as he fell. All at once his ankle cracked against a rock jutting out from the cliff face and he felt pain shoot through his leg. He could have cared less, knowing it wouldn't last long. Soon he wouldn't feel anything at all and instinctively crossing his arms over his face, Seto Kaiba vanished into the cold, dark waves.

A good half hour passed before Mokuba came upon the laptop and the note. Panicked, he called Yugi-tachi as well as the police. A search was launched and continued on all night long. A police officer approached Mokuba early the next morning and not with good news. They hadn't found Seto's body, but they did find something else, something that proved to Mokuba that his Nii-sama was indeed dead: the card locket containing Mokuba's picture that he always wore around his neck. It'd washed up on the beach some time ago.

"Seto would never have let go of that...unless..." He whispered, his blue-grey eyes filled with tears. "He...he must really be..." He couldn't bring himself to finish.

"I'm so sorry, Mokuba..." Tears rolled slowly down Yugi's cheeks has he hugged the younger boy.

Even Jounouchi had tears in his eyes. "I can't believe moneybags is really gone...and he'll never call me 'make inu' again..."

Anzu joined Yugi in hugging and attempting to console Mokuba, who'd collapsed in Yugi's arms sobbing uncontrollably. "We're here, Mokuba...you're not alone..."

"Yea...I know we can't ever take Kaiba-kun's place...but we'll always be with you..." Yugi tried to sound reassuring even though both he and Anzu were in tears. Honda just stood silently next to Jounouchi with an ethereal Yami no Yugi in the background, none of them knowing what to say or to think, not wanting to believe Kaiba could really be gone, that he was really...

Days passed by without any news on Seto. Mokuba refused to have a funeral until Seto's body was found because he wanted to give his brother a proper burial so any arrangements were put on hold and the search continued.

Meanwhile in Checker City, a city down the coast from Domino, a young woman and her mother were receiving treatment for injuries at the local hospital. It was far from the first time they'd been though this routine, but this time would be different...this time they'd meet someone who'd change everything. In fact, things would never be the same again...

_**A sad way to start a story, I know. Don't worry, things will start looking up soon, I promise! I'll have Chapter 1 up as soon as possible and it'll feature the introduction to Tori and her mother as well as to the boy who'll come to be known as Fukachi-kun. Comments and suggestions are welcome, but flames will be used to torch Pegasus' castle. XD**_


	2. Chapter 1:  Fukachikun

_**Hey guys and gals, Serenity Moonrose here! As promised here is Chapter 1 of my fanfic. In this chapter you'll be introduced to Tori, her mother, and the mysterious, yet somehow familiar, amnesiac cutie she winds up befriending. I should have added this to the prologue, but for more info on Tori, check out my profile for hers. Hers does go with a different fanfic and role-play, but it's the same character that's used here. Anywho, without further ado, here's the first chapter of my fic.**_

**A Renewed Passion for Life  
Chapter 1: Fukachi-kun**

She stood in the doorway of the hospital room, her eyes narrowed on the doctor who was talking to her mother. Normally her arms would be crossed, but seeing how one was in a sling and bandaged tightly about the shoulder, that was impossibility. How she hated this...another trip to the hospital and more lies to be told thanks to that stupid bastard.

"She tripped and fell down the stairs, doctor. Came down too fast and caught her ankle. You know how teenagers are, always in a hurry, never watching where they're going." Mrs. Sorano was telling the doctor.

The old stand-by excuse...Tori Sorano wasn't surprised. That was the one her mother usually came up with to explain her injuries. _Ugh...the doctor must think I'm a hell of a klutz by now... _She thought, shaking her head. "Mom, I'm going to wait outside. She told her mother, then turned and walked out as soon as she received an "Okay dear." from the woman.

She ran her good hand through her long, pale blue hair as she walked, letting out a frustrated sigh. She was just thinking about her mother's excuses and wondering how much longer it'd be until the doctor got wise to them when she heard a crash and yelling from a roll down the hall.

"I said get back! I don't need your fucking help!" It was a male voice, a very angry one at that.

Curiosity prevailing, Tori jogged down the hall, stopping by the door and peering in to see what all the commotion was about. Lying in the bed was a teenage boy no older than she was. The bed was reclined up so he was in more of a sitting position and it was obvious as to why he couldn't sit up on his own. One leg was in a cast and suspended up, one arm was also in a cast and the other was bandaged tightly and obviously supposed to be in a sling, but the sling was disregarded about his neck. Bandages encircled his head, his brunette bangs falling over the bandages that spanned his forehead with longer strands falling across the bridge of his nose.

A food tray was across his lap and Tori released it was lunch time. Her eyes shifted to the other person in the room, a very frightened looking nurse. Half way across the room was a fork, the source of the crash. It'd been thrown down hard enough that if the floors weren't linoleum, it'd have been stuck in the floor like a dart.

"P-Please, sir...I was only trying to help...y-you can barely hold a f-fork on your own." The nurse stammered.

The boy scowled, wincing a little as he moved the arm that was supposed to be in the sling about a bit. That was obviously the arm he'd thrown the fork with. "I'm sick of being fed like an infant," His crystal blue eyes were locked on her in an angry glare. "especially when I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself!"

"Oh are you?" Tori spoke up. "From the looks of your arms I'd say you still need the help and you shouldn't take your frustration out on that poor nurse."

The boy looked over toward Tori. "What would you know? This doesn't concern you anyway."

"I think it does when I can hear you yelling halfway down the hall." She placed her good hand on her hip as she spoke.

"Well I told her I didn't need her help, but would she listen? No!" The boy groused.

"Hey, it looks to me like DO need her help and she sure as hell didn't deserve to be yelled at or have a fork thrown at her." Tori remarked calmly.

"I guess you're right...but still, I'm not an invalid." He frowned.

"Actually for right now, yes you are, at least until your injuries heal." Tori entered the room. It was then that the boy noticed her own injuries, her arm in the sling, the bandages around her shoulder visible from her tank top, and her blackened eye and bruised cheek. She'd been keeping the other side of her face turned toward him until then.

"Eh...bah!" He grumbled and then canted his head slightly. "What happened to you?"

"I fell down the stairs at home..." She frowned at herself using her mother's excuse, but she wasn't about to tell a man she hardly knew the truth about what happened to her. "You?"

"Ouch...well I...I really don't know..." He confessed. "I was found washed up on shore outside of town...I don't remember how I got these injuries or how I wound up there..."

The nurse took this opportunity to duck out of the room and let the two teens talk. "Wow...really? How scary..." Tori walked over, picked up the fork, and then headed back over to the bed, sitting down on it.

"Yea, tell me about it..." The boy watched her as she sat down and picked up a napkin from his tray.

She cleaned the fork off, shifting her deep blue eyes up and smiling softly. "My name is Tori, what's yours?"

"I don't remember that either..." He sighed heavily. "I don't remember much of anything from before I woke up in the hospital..." Then he smiled a little. "But Tori is a very pretty name..."

"Thank you..." She picked up a bit of his food on the fork. "So you have amnesia? I'm so sorry..."

"Yea...so am I..." He arched a slender brow at her as she raised the fork to his mouth. "You're kidding right?"

"You've got to eat and you obviously can't hold the fork yourself. Don't think you're going to get anywhere arguing with me either." She told him sternly.

"...Oh fine..." He didn't feel like arguing anyway. The previous fight with the nurse had given him a headache and he didn't want to make it any worse than it already was so he, rather reluctantly, allowed her to feed him.

"Hmm..." Tori looked at the boy thoughtfully.

He blinked as he took in another mouthful of food. "What?" He asked as he chewed.

Tori giggled softly at the cuteness of that. "Well...you need a name." She said matter-of-factly.

"I have a name; well...at least I did, if I could just remember what it is." He muttered as he swallowed.

"Yea, but I need something to call you until we figure out what your real name is." She replied.

"We?" His eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"I want to help you...if it's alright. Friends?" She normally didn't get very close at all to anyone because of the bastard, but at the same time she couldn't just leave the boy there alone with no family and no one to help him. Besides, what could it hurt? She just wouldn't let him get too close and he wouldn't find out about the bastard if she could help it.

The boy smiled. "Sure...thanks, Tori." He moved the bandaged arm over slowly and put his hand on hers. "I really appreciate this."

Tori took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Hey, it's the least I can do, I mean you shouldn't have to be all alone, no one should..."

"Yea, I guess you're right." He leaned back against the bed. "You sure you want to take the time to help a guy you don't even know?"

"I'm sure." She nodded. "So about that name..."

He chucked softly. "I guess I don't really care, just pick whatever you think sounds good."

"How about Kasake?" Tori asked.

"Oh so you're just helping me out of sympathy?" He smirked.

She sweatdropped. "No! No! Of course not! Ok, different name then."

The boy snickered softly. "Yea, I know you can do better than that."

"Hey, watch it pal. I could call you 'Bakayaro' you know." Now she was the one smirking and smugly at that.

He twitched. "You wouldn't dare..."

"It'd teach you not to be smart with me wouldn't it?" She giggled.

"Okay, point taken, geez. Moving on..." He shifted his eyes away, sweatdropping slightly.

"Good, now...let's see...okay, how does Fukachi sound?" She asked.

"I like it..." He smiled, shifting his eyes back to her.

"All right, Fukachi-kun it is then." She said as she returned the smile. She looked up and toward the door when she heard her mother calling from down the hall. "In here!" She called back.

"Is that your mother?" The newly dubbed Fukachi wanted to know.

"Yep." Tori couldn't wait to tell her mother all about Fukachi and her plans to help him. She hoped her mother would agree to help too.

_**And so ends Chapter 1. I'll have Chapter 2 up as soon as possible provided I get some good reviews for this one, so please review if you can! Chapter 2 will feature more of Fukachi-kun and Tori as he heals and is offered a new home. He might just find out the truth about Tori's injuries too. It'll also take a look at how Mokuba and Yugi-tachi are fairing without Seto, so stay tuned! Again, flames will be used to torch Pegasus' castle. XP**_

_**ANs:  
Kasake - Sympathy or Compassion, hence Fukashi's comment on the name  
Bakayaro - Asshole**_


	3. Chapter 2:  Life without Niisama

_**Hey all! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy with finals and such, but now it's summer and I have a lot more time to write. This chapter will look at how Mokuba is doing without his big brother and will also see Fukachi getting a new home. Well you've waited long enough for an update so here's Chapter 2!**_

**A Renewed Passion for Life  
Chapter 2: Life without Nii-sama**

Mokuba Kaiba sat in his brother's old study at home. He typed away at his brother's old laptop, doing some work from the company, trying to keep himself preoccupied. He'd often wondered how working like this kept his brother's mind off of things and he still wondered it seeing how it wasn't working for him at all. Then again it wasn't easy to think of work when what was on Mokuba's mind was his older brother, Seto.

It hadn't seemed like it'd been so long ago when it was Seto sitting there working away diligently or at work in his office. Mokuba sighed and looked up toward the open window, sunlight streaming in. It'd been two weeks now since his Nii-sama had jumped into the sea and his body still hadn't been recovered. The search had been abandoned days ago and the police chief had told Mokuba it was likely they'd never find Seto's body and that it'd probably been washed away into the depths of the ocean by the cold waves he'd leapt into so willingly.

Mokuba hadn't wanted to give up hope, but it didn't seem as though he had a choice. He still refused to have a funeral service without a body and no one had questioned him about it. He'd spent much of his time either at school, with Yugi-tachi, or locked in his room. He went by the office now and then to check up on things, but didn't stay. Once in while he dropped by just to get some of Seto's work and make sure the employees were doing their jobs and getting paid for them. He wasn't about to let Kaiba Corp die with its CEO.

The only reason he didn't want to stay at the office was because he didn't want to be around people. He didn't want to be asked anymore questions about his brother or how he was doing or anything, he just wanted it all to go away and most of all he wanted his brother back.

He slammed the laptop shut and shoved it away from him. Standing up, he walked over to the window and looked down at the waves crashing at the base of the cliff below. Tears welled up in his blue-grey eyes. It wasn't be the first time he'd cried, nor would it be the last. He'd cried himself to sleep every night since his brother died, but no one, not even Yugi-tachi, knew that. He'd wanted to look brave in front of them, even thought it was very hard. He had his brother's pride and now he had his brother's company and his shoes to fill.

_Why Seto? Why did you have to go and leave me alone? _Mokuba turned his gaze toward the blue skies above as he thought back to the day he and Seto were left at the orphanage. Mokuba had been so scared when Seto turned him and said reassuringly, 'Don't worry; I'll always be there for you, Mokuba. I promise.' He'd felt so much better when he'd heard those words. He knew as long as Seto was there, everything would be alright, but now...now that Seto was gone...nothing would ever be alright again.

He clenched his fists, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. _You promised you'd always be there for me! You promised! Why did you break your promise Seto? Why? _Deep down Mokuba knew why. Seto had been depressed for sometime now and in a way Mokuba almost expected this. He'd heard his brother speak of suicide before, but never really thought Seto would actually do anything, yet in the back of his mind he kind of knew. He knew one day Seto would snap, but he'd promised himself he'd be there when it happened and stop Seto from doing anything stupid. He wasn't there though. When it finally happened...he wasn't there...

The little Kaiba had been downstairs playing video games at the time. He'd thought his brother was working on something for Kaiba Corp. He didn't know, couldn't have known, what Seto was actually planning...or could he? _I should have known...I should have been there to stop him...I should have done...something! _More tears streamed down Mokuba's cheeks as he crossed his arms and put his head down over them on the window sill.

Seto had been acting strangely for nearly a week before he jumped. He'd always been rather withdrawn, but over the course of that week he'd been even more so. He'd slowly been pulling farther and farther away from everyone, his employees, Yugi-tachi, even Mokuba. The night he'd jumped, he'd hardly spoken to Mokuba at all except to give him a tight hug and tell Mokuba he loved him before he'd gone upstairs.

To Mokuba, looking back on it now that should have raised some alarm bells seeing how it wasn't something Seto did too often. He hadn't held a hug as long as he did that night in years and even though he did tell Mokuba he loved him before bed every night, he hadn't used the kind of emotion with those words as he did that night in years either, but at the time, Mokuba simply thought he was only saying good night before he locked himself in his study for the rest of the night.

"Mr. Kaiba?" A voice said from behind Mokuba and a hand fell onto the small boy's shoulder.

Mokuba jumped a little, raising his head. "Oh, Isono-san...what is it?" He asked as he wipes the tears from his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Isono began. Mokuba nodded. "Well Yugi Mutou and his friends are there to see you if you're feeling up to it."

"I am, thank you, Isono-san." He said, standing up and wiping his eyes. He didn't want to worry Yugi-tachi or let them know he'd been crying.

Isono nodded and watched Mokuba walk out of the room. Mokuba sighed as he walked down the stairs to the room where Yugi-tachi was waiting.

"Hey guys..." He said with a small wave as he entered the room.

"Hey Mokuba." Yugi smiled and walked over to the dark haired boy.

"How are ya holdin' up, kiddo?" Jounouchi asked.

"Alright I guess..." Mokuba replied. "Thanks for asking." He smiled a little.

"We thought you might want to hang out and play some video games or something." Honda explained.

"Sure, that'd be great." Mokuba nodded and started over to the huge leather couch with the others.

Yugi grabbed Mokuba by the shoulder gently. "Are you sure you're alright? It looks like you've been crying..."

Leave it to Yugi to notice. "I'm fine, really..." Mokuba lied, but unfortunately, he wasn't as good a liar as his brother had been.

"Mokuba..." Yugi didn't pry. "I know it's been very hard for you and I want you to know I'm here anytime you need someone to talk to, okay?"

Mokuba nodded. "I know...thank you..." He managed a small smile which quickly faded. "I miss him so much, Yugi...it still doesn't seem real..."

"I know..." The pointy haired boy told him. "Believe it or not it doesn't seem real to us either...and even Jounouchi-kun misses your brother even if he won't admit it."

"Really?" Mokuba blinked. "I thought he hated my brother."

"Nah, he might have acted like it, but he really didn't. He" Yugi started to explain.

"If I'd known this was gonna happen I woulda tried to make amends with Kaiba sooner..." Jounouchi broke in, having noticed Yugi over talking to Mokuba. "I didn't wanna see him go out at all; least of all still thinkin' I hated him..."

"None of us did, Jounouchi-kun..." Yugi murmured.

"Yea and now it's too late to anything about it..." Jounouchi shook his head.

"I just wish...if only you guys could have been friends with my brother...if he had some friends then maybe he wouldn't have..." Mokuba could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Maybe...and we wanted to be his friends, but he just wouldn't let us in..." Yugi hugged Mokuba.

The little Kaiba returned the hug. "I know...I wish he had...I wish he could have had someone else besides me...maybe he would have been happier..."

"Hey you did your best to make him happy, kiddo." Jounouchi ruffled Mokuba's hair gently.

"I didn't do enough...if I had, he'd still be here..." Mokuba blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Don't say that Mokuba, you know he wouldn't want to hear you talk like that." Yugi reminded him.

"I know...Yugi, why did they have to stop looking for him? They would have found him, I just know they would have and even if it'd only been his body...at least then we could have had a funeral..." Mokuba looked away, trying with all his might not to cry in front of his friends.

"I don't know Mokuba...but I'm sure your brother will turn up eventually and then we can all have some closure to this..." Yugi said reassuringly.

"I sure hope so, Yugi..." Mokuba looked up. "Come on; let's get to those video games. My brother wouldn't want us to be moping around like this, you know."

"You're right about that." Yugi chuckled softly.

"Yea, let's get goin' already!" Shouted Jounouchi, as they joined the others on the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in Checker City, Fukachi was just about to be released from the hospital. There was just one problem...he had nowhere to go. He had no family that he could remember and Tori was his only friend.

She'd come to see him every day and that day was no exception. She just entered the room as he was just finishing dressing and looking at himself in the mirror.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" She asked, walking over to hug him.

"Alright. I'll be glad to get out of this place." He replied as he returned the hug. He still had a brace on one arm and a tight brace on his foot. His crutches were propped up against the wall nearby.

"I'll bet...ooh nice trench coat." Tori smirked, poking the navy blue trench coat he was wearing.

"Thanks...these are the clothes I was wearing when I was found. They're all I've got." He sighed softly.

"We'll have to see if we can't change that won't we?" Tori tapped his nose gently.

Fukachi blushed a bit. "I guess...I don't know what I'm going to do now though."

"Well I do." Tori smiled. "I talked to my mom and she thinks it'd be good idea for you to come and stay with us while you finish recuperating and I help you with your memory problem."

His eyes widened. "Really?! That'd be great! Wait, what about your dad?"

"Never mind him, he'll just have to deal with it, but he does have a temper so you'll have to watch out..." Tori told him.

"Well I don't want him to be mad at you..." Fukachi brushed a few strands of blue hair from Tori's face causing a light blush to cross her cheeks.

"It's alright, he'll get over it." She smiled at him.

They'd grown quite close since their first encounter. Tori found herself wanting to be around him more and more. She and Fukachi had even been accused of flirting by one of the nurses, but she was still reluctant to let him get very close because of the bastard.

"If you're sure." Fukachi looked into her deep blue eyes.

"I am." Tori nodded and then realized she and Fukachi hadn't broken their hug and were still holding each other. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "Erm...Fukachi-kun..."

"Hmm?" He hadn't noticed yet, but then he was too lost in her eyes to really care. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but was afraid of how she'd react if he did.

She dropped her arms from around him. "You're still holding me..."

"Huh? Oh...sorry..." He reluctantly let go of her.

"Come on..." She pulled away and turned to get his crutches. "My mom is waiting..."

"Okay..." He watched her for a moment and then reached out and grabbed her wrist gently. "Tori?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him. "What is it Fukachi-kun?"

"I...just..." His heart was pounding and he was blushing. "Oh what the hell..." He turned her toward him, pulling her close before pressing his lips softly against hers.

Tori dropped the crutch she was holding, her eyes wide. She blushed darkly, frozen in place. "..." Then finally, not knowing how else to react, she let her eyes drift shut and kissed him back.

Fukachi was elated that she was actually kissing him back. He was afraid at first that she wasn't going to. After a few moments, he slowly pulled away.

She was staring at him. "F-Fukachi-kun..." She stammered.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me...I just..." Fukachi looked at her apologetically.

"It's alright...you just surprised me, that's all..." She told him. "Here..." She picked up his crutches and handed them to him and then walked out.

"I'm coming, Tori..." He said, hobbling after her. "Are you sure you aren't mad?"

"I'm not mad..." She didn't look back at him, she couldn't. She didn't want him to see how badly she was blushing or how flustered she was. _I could never be mad at you, Fukachi-kun... especially not for that... _She hadn't meant to let him get that close...to let things develop this far. She didn't know if she could stop it or if she really wanted to and she didn't know why, but that kiss had somehow felt so...so right.

_**So there you have it! Poor Mokuba...he misses his brother so much...and it looks like Fukachi and Tori are beginning to fall in love. Will Tori let herself fall for Fukachi or will she try to distance herself to keep her secret hidden? Is that even going to be possible with him staying with her and her parents? What will happen when her father finds out about Fukachi? Will he accept Fukachi or will all hell break lose? Many of those questions will be answered in Chapter 3 so stay tuned! I'll have it up as soon as possible providing I get good reviews for this one!**_

_**AN:  
Isono is Roland's Japanese name.**_


End file.
